dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daeijine Illithid (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Variant Daeijine Illithid Paragon The power to devour the minds of other is more than a sick method of surviving, it is the key to expanding ones power through destruction. The Variant Daeijine Illithid Paragon gains the infamous powers of the illithid over time via this class. Adventures Illithids rarely adventure, shunning the sun and the arid heat it brings. However on rare occasions illithids show their terrifying faces, and a few paragons are always among them. Characteristics Variant Daeijine Illithids are squid-headed, purple skinned, gaunt humanoids who feast on brains. The minds of the intelligent are the most delicious. Alignment Usually Lawful Evil. Religion Illithids rarely worship anything, with their Elder Brain being the closet thing to a god for them. Background Daeijine Illithid spawn from the Underdark in Daeijilund. They are said to have come from other illithids from another dimension. Their presence is tolerated, barely, and highly controlled by the surrounding powers of Daeijilund. However given the opportunity the illithids would remove the guise of diplomacy and solitude and gladly conquer the world out of the hands of the non-illithids. Adaption Daeijine Illithids are magic using illithids. In games where illithids have a more traditional psionic presence, it would make sense for the arcane spellcasting abilities of this class to instead apply to psions. Races Other races do not have any significance, for nothing is as perfect as the illithid. They are but cattle or slaves, and they only grudgingly treat them as anything more. Pragmatism comes before ego. Other Classes They often become magic-using classes, as their bodies are not built for labor. Game Rule Information Variant Daeijine Illithid paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities Intelligence is the primary ability for the Variant Daeijine Illithids who follow the path of the wizard, with Charisma being useful for their Mind Blast and other mental powers. Alignment Any. Starting Age Complex. The variant daeijine illithid class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (None), and Spellcraft (Int). Class Features All of the following are class features of the variant daeijine illithid paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Variant Daeijine Illithid paragons are proficient with simple weapons and no armor. Spells per Day At 2nd and 3rd level, an variant daeijine illithid paragon gains new spells per day as if it had also gained a level in a spellcasting class. It does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus metamagic feats, and so on). This essentially means that it adds the level of variant daeijine illithid paragon to its level in a spellcasting class, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If an variant daeijine illithid paragon has no levels in a spellcasting class, this class feature has no effect. Mind Blast (Su) At level 1 variant daeijine illithids gain Lesser Mind Blast. All those in a 30 ft. cone must make a Will save or be stunned for 1 round. The DC for this attack is (10 + half the illithid's HD + their Cha modifier). At level 6 this becomes a normal Mind Blast. It becomes a 60 ft. cone effect, and the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. Mind Blast +1/day An illithid may use their Mind Blast an additional time per day. Language Eater (Ex) When devouring the brain of an intelligent creature, the illithid has a 50% chance of learning a random language the victim knew in life. Resistance to Mind-Effecting At level 1 the illithid gains +2 on saving throws against mind effecting spells and abilities. At level 3 this rises by +2 again, and at level 5, another +2 for a total bonus of +6 gained from this class. Skill Eater (Ex) When devouring the brain of a creature the illithid has a 20% chance of picking up skill points from the victim. You acquire 2 random skill points to which they had put ranks into. Cross class skills as still reduced as normal. An illithid can only store the bonus skill points of 1 brain per character level, thus a level 10 illithid can have bonuses from 10 brains. New brains eaten may replace old skills or be used only for food, at your choosing. Advanced Daeijine Illithid Paragon class This class is typically available for the Daeijine Illithid, with its LA 2. However a Variant Daeijine Illithid who has completed the Variant Daeijine Illithid Paragon class may take this as well. Most of the information remains the same as above, with the following new changes. The advanced daeijine illithid class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (None), and Spellcraft (Int). Reduce Weaknesses (Ex) At level 1 the illithid is more hardy to the things which trouble them. They only take 1 point of nonlethal damage from dry, arid environments every hour. Also, they only need to feed once every week before they begin losing Constitution. Mind Blast +1/day An illithid may use their Mind Blast an additional time per day. Detect Thoughts (Sp) The illithid may now cast Detect Thoughts as a spell-like ability. They may use it as many times per day as their Cha modifier +2. Skill Harvest (Ex) When devouring brains and learning new skills and languages, the illithid may now choose which skill or language to absorb. Delicious Brains (Ex) Eating a brain recovers hp equal to the creature's HD. Fatal Grapple At level 3 whenever the illithid grapples an opponent, as a swift action they may attempt a second grapple attempt to clamp their mouth around the subject's face. In that round and every round that the original grapple remains they must make a Fortitude save DC (10 + 1/2 HD + Str modifier) or die as their brains are sucked out of their head. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:User Eiji-kun